comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-04-27 - Blood(sport)y Parasites and Kisses
Downtown Metropolis. It's currently late evening and as twilight approaches, two figures slink around on top of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. A man dressed in white with a black trench coat and another man clad in a form fitting purple suit consider the lock on the door with grants roof access to the building itself. Bloodsport turns to Parasite, "You sure Superman won't be here to stop us?" Parasite answers, "Dontcha watch the news? The boy scout quit. This should be easy pickings." Bloodsport says, "What about the kid that says he's the new Superman?" Parasite snorts. "Eh, if he shows up, I'll eat him. Literally. Now hurry up with that lock." Walking with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He's done with classes for the day and was heading home to his apartment. There are a few people on the streets as the street lights begin to flicker on as he passes under them. Dedrick had been feeling like crap the last few days over that night club issue he saw on the news. If he had never drawn attention to Kara, then they wouldn't be trying to persecute her for being underage. Kara Zor-El is flying overhead, heading back to Metropolis for a while, when she spots Dedrick heading back to his apartment. She's about to head down to say hi to him, when she looks in another direction and sees something going on by the STAR Labs building on the roof. She doesn't recognize Bloodsport, but does recognize the purple one. He was listed in Kal's database with a warning to keep a distance when fighting him. She sighs a bit. Guess talking to Dedrick will have to wait, as she flies towards the STAR Labs building. Hearing what Parasite says, her eyes glow red and she fires a beam of heat vision at him, low-ish power. "I should feel hurt, no mention of me at all in your preparations. Step away from the door, both of you." she says, floating over the roof looking down at them. The villians are caught unawares as Supergirl gets the drop on them. Parasite ducks at the last moment so that the heat vision shot just barely misses him. He look up and you swear you could hear his stomach rumble just a little. "Well, well. Hello there, my pretty. Figured you'd be off in San Francisco kissing everyone in sight, or going on another rampage." As he engages Kara in conversation, Bloodsport simply vanishes and re-appears a few feet behind Kara. Another flash there is a gun in his hand. Without uttering a word, he fires once at the kryptonian teen. Dedrick lanced upwards when he heard Kara coming near him and then frowns faintly when she suddenly takes off. He look up towards the place where she went and saw a flash of light. Ducking down an alley, he goes behind a large trash bin to make a costume change. Dedrick says, "Probably graze her." Between the sound of the gun firing and the short time it takes to hit her, Kara turns just in time to narrowly avoid being shot directly in the back. To be honest, she wasn't actually expecting the bullet to hurt her anyway, but moved a bit so that the ricochet wouldnt hit back into the shooter. She's surprised as the bullet hits her and grazes her arm - hurting her actually! Fortunately her superspeed was enough that it did not hit her directly in the back. She falls backwards in the air a bit. "AHHHHH! What the...?!" grabbing her arm, then firing another set of heat beams at Bloodsport this time. Bloodsport teleports away just before the heat beams strike, effectively putting Kara's attention on him. However, this gives Parasite the time he needs to attempt to get up close and personal with Kara. Leaping into the air, he attempts to grab the girl in a bear hug. Having changed into his costume, Vanguard aka Dedrick flies up towards the top of the building. He takes a moment to access the situation as he asks Kara. "Need a hand?" And this is the difference between fighting Superman and fighting Supergirl. Superman relies mainly on his strength. Kara was trained by Amazons and Batman. Knowing she needs to get away from Parasite's reach before he can suck away too much power from her, she sends her head back into Parasite's chin - hard ... with a loud 'crack' sound - then breaks away from him, still holding her bleeding arm. "D.... Vanguard .... Yeah... I could really use two, actually." she says. She's obviously in some pain ... and not particularly used to this particular -type- of pain since it's not healing as fast as injuries normally heal for her. "Teleporter has kryptonite I think or something.... ow......" Parasite's head is rocked backwards as he falls back to the ground heavily. However being in close proximity to Supergirl, he did manage to absorb a little of her power, which means it's not long before he's back on his feet. He look up at the newcomer with a smile. "Ah, her knight in shining armor. You're dead meat, little man." Meanwhile, Bloodsport fires another shot at Kara's back before teleporting again to make sure that his location can't be zeroed in on easily. At the sound of a gun, Vanguard steps behind Kara as the kryptonite bullet strikes his chest and simply bounces off. He smirks, "That won't work on me." He swiftly turns around towards Parasite and flies towards him with his fist cocked back. He doesn't know about Parasite's abilities, and he's aiming to coalcock the guy. Kara Zor-El calls out to Dedrick as he goes off to attack Parasite. "Be careful about him! I think he might have absorbed a little of my powers!" Still, Kara focuses for the time being on the more immediate danger to her - the teleporter with kryptonite bullets, getting ready to hit him as soon as he re-teleports. Her arm's healed a bit in the past few seconds - at least it's not bleeding now. Bloodsport teleports behind Kara again, and sets up for his shot, this time not using a pistol but something that looks akin to a semi-automatic shotgun. There is a two second delay between his teleport and lining up his shot, which is almost an eternity to the speedy blonde teenager. Meanwhile as Dedrick swings at Parasite, his punch his blocked and an elbow to Vanguard's back sends him flat on his face, his body making a slight indention into the roof of the building. Parasite picks Vanguard up by the back of his head and begins to absorb his enery. His eyes widen slightly. "Mmmm. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. Lot of power in there, I see. It's nothing compared to the Kryptonians, but stronger than most." Vanguard was surprised when he felt his energy leaving his body. He knew that in a few more moments, he wouldn't be able to continue the fight. He struggles against Parasite's grip, but with the combined strength of him and the bit that he absorbed from Kara, and the fact that his own strength was waning, it was proving to be pretty difficult. This time, Kara's ready for the teleportation. The displacement in the air to know where he's teleported to. The time it takes him to set up for his shot is more than enough time for Kara to move at superspeed behind Bloodsport this time. She grabs at the belt which is allowing him to teleport at will. *CRUNCH!* The Kryptonian girl's hand quickly crushes the device on the belt. Then her other hand quickly grabs Bloodsport's wrist to point the kryptonite-firing shotgun away from her. "Shoot me once, shame on me...." She puts a finger and thumb up against Bloodsport's forehead while still holding his gun-wielding arm. "Shoot me twice..." *flick* Bloodsport's head rocks backwards at the flick from Kara and his eyes roll back up into his head as he slumps over. Meanwhile, while she's dealing with him, a white bolt of energy flies on course for Kara. Parasite grins as he tosses Dedrick's limp body to the side. He flexes. "Your turn." He states to Kara as he begins rapid firing blasts of white energy from his hands towards the super teen. Dedrick's body goes slump and he slides to the ground unconcious. Kara Zor-El turns to see Parasite there. And then she gets hit by one of the many 'Dedrick blasts' from Parasite's hands. She not only drops Bloodsport, the blast sends her careening back down to the roof, with an "OOF!" She gets up a bit, looks over and sees Dedrick slumped over to the side. Frowning, she says, "Okay ... that was a big mistake. Try mine." Then launches a wide streamed heat vision blast at Parasite, this time not low-powered. Parasite leaps upwards, a bright aura surrounding his body as he takes to the sky. He flies around, attempting to dodge the heat vision blast from Kara, but as he dips down, he is hit head on and drops out of the sky, landing on the street below. From the looks of things, he's not moving. Parts of his body smoulder from where he was struck with the heat vision and the aura around his body winks out. Kara Zor-El superspeeds down to the street level below and smirks, making sure to keep her distance still. "Oh here, let me help put that out." She knows from the files that the best way to contain Parasite, if you don't have power negating handcuffs, is to contain him with ice so he can't absorb anyone else, or use gas. And Kara doesn't have gas breath so .... she blows a cold gale of arctic wind at Parasite after he hits the ground, freezing Parasite and encasing him in several feet of ice. The SPD will probably have to chip away part of the sidewalk as well when they take him off to Science Prison. With her luck, Cat Grant or someone will probably ask why she's not paying for the repairs to the sidewalk. Being powered by Dedrick, encasing Parasite in ice ensures that he'll be weak as a kitten by the time they thaw him out. In the meantime, Vanguard is still lying unconcious at the top of the building along with Bloodsport. Kara Zor-El frowns at the ice-cubed villain, although she was really expecting him to break free with Dedrick's level of strength, which is why she kept the freeze breath going so long. Lucky her. She takes out her phone to call the SPD, then flies back up to the roof to check on Dedrick. From what she's read, Parasite can kill, but often with the super-powered types, he prefers to keep them alive for a while in order to keep using their powers and energy. Kara Zor-El lands on the roof and nudges Dedrick carefully. She whispers quietly, "Dedrick, are you okay? Thanks for saving me like that...." Which he did, stupid kryptonite bullets. Dedrick reaches up and pulls down his mask so he could breathe better. "What..what happened? He looks up at Kara and smiles. "No need to thank me. I'm sure you would have done it for me." He tries to get up and sighs when he realizes he can't. "What did he do to me?" Kara Zor-El sits down by Dedrick and props him up a bit. "Sorta... life/power....sucky thing he does. He once did it to Kal and kept him in a basement for weeks as a replenishable battery sorta." She pauses, "According to the stuff I read, you should get your strength back in like an hour or so." She smiles. "And still, thank you anyway." She gives Dedrick a little peck on the forehead. The injury to her arm seems to have healed, though the tear to her uniform will probably require some sort of special method of repair. How does one repair invulnerable kryptonian fabric anyway? Dedrick lifts his arm to place his hand on Kara's cheek. "Well, for what it's worth, you saved my life, too." Before he lost his nerve, he leans up and kisses Kara square on the lips. His hand falls away as he waits for his strength to come back. Meanwhile, the sound of sirens can be heard in the background, and they were getting louder. Kara Zor-El eeps when she gets kissed on the lips. Especially since she sort of liked it, but she's still Solarflare's girlfriend. So it flusters her a lot more than any kryptonite bullet could, or did. "Oh I.... " She almost says her stock 'I have a boyfriend' line, but doesn't. "I have to go...." And now one can see what it takes to make a Kryptonian girl blush. She doesn't even wait for you to respond, there's a blur, and she's gone. Though she did take the extra few miliseconds to wrap a rebar from the roof around Bloodsport's hands. still, very speedy exit. Dedrick sighs and thumps his head on the concrete. "Crap... probably shouldn't have done that." He laid there for another few minutes until he was strong enough to get himself home.